Nous nous réunissons à nouveau
by aisuru Aki
Summary: Shanks et Luffy se réunir à nouveau! Pourrait continuer si je reçois de nombreux commentaires. Slash! Zorro / Sanji,Shanks/Luffy Je suis désolé si le français est mauvais. J'ai utilisé un traducteur en ligne. Je sais seulement japonais et en anglais.
1. Chapter 1

**Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau**

**Résumé: Shanks et Luffy se rencontrent à nouveau! Je pourrais continuer si je reçois de nombreux commentaires. Slash! Zorro / Sanji **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas One Piece ni le cul sexy de Shanks. **

**Pairing: Zorro / Sanji Peut-être Shanks / Luffy si les gens veulent, moi aussi.**

Chapitre un: La Réunion!

Cela commençait comme une journée ordinaire. L'équipage et moi avions accosté sur une île pour refaire le stock de nourriture. J'étais assis sur la plage de sable avec Yasopp, Ben et Lucky, en appréciant la sensation de la terre ferme en dessous de moi. Tout était paisible et calme et j'appréciais ce moment de détente, quand j'entendis un bruissement dans les buissons derrière moi. Ben et les autres semblaient l'avoir remarquer aussi, car ils tournèrent aussi autour du buisson mobile pour l'observer d'un air interrogateur.

J'avais presque eu une crise cardiaque quand un ours en peluche avec des bois émergea du feuillage vert Il marchait sur deux jambes et portait un chapeau rose avec une croix dessus et ses mains étaient chargées de baies. L'étrange créature riait doucement et murmurait quelque chose à propos de louange. Il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il nous remarqua. Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il partit fuyant à travers les buissons comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'étais tout simplement trop en forme pour le laisser passer. Je m'ennuyais de toute façon. "Suivons-le!" Criai-je joyeusement à mes trois principaux camarades. Après toutes ces années à servir sur mon bateau, ils savaient mieux que de protester. Je courrai devant, même si Yasopp n'était pas loin derrière, tout en riant de mon nouveau jeu.

Plusieurs fois, je faillis perdre de vue le petit ours, mais je réussissais toujours à le retrouver. Ben, Yasopp, et Lucky se maintenaient à mon niveau à merveille. Nous courrions entre les arbres touffus, au-dessus des épais troncs d'arbre, à travers les buissons feuillus verts, et sur l'herbe douce couverte de terre. Le petit bonhomme tenait ses baies comme s'il tenait sa propre vie dans ses mains, pendant qu'il courrait aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter.

"Mr. Bear! Waaaa il ~!" Criai-je.

La petite créature ne s'arrêta même pas, qu'elle cria d'une voix remarquablement aiguë, "Je ne suis pas un ours!"

Huh. Ce n'était donc pas un ours. Un panda peut-être? Eh bien, je lui demanderai après l'avoir attrapé. Oui, j'ai décidé qu'il serait "il", car je me repose sur le fait qu'il ait dit "ore"*. La petite créature disparut soudainement et je m'arrêtai juste à temps. J'avais dérapé de quelques pieds, et la moitié de mon pied était dans les airs. Instinctivement, je saisis le tronc d'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas tomber de la falaise abrupte. De petits cailloux tombèrent en dessous de mes pieds et je fis un pas en arrière. Ben, Yasopp, et Lucky arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent docilement derrière moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Capitaine?" Demanda Lucky en mâchant un morceau de viande qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui. Même si j'ai été son capitaine pendant plusieurs années, je ne sais toujours pas où il garde toute cette viande. En me basant sur son amour pour la nourriture, je ne pense pas qu'il mange un seul morceau de viande par jour.

"C'est une falaise." Les informai-je. Je vis Ben rouler des yeux du coin des miens et j'essayai de ne pas puérilement lui tirer la langue. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la petite chose qui-n'est-pas-un-ours a descendu la falaise." Et pour souligner mon argument, j'indiquai vers la direction générale.

Yasopp sortit son télescope et regarda là où j'indiquais. Nous attendions tous (moi, avec impatience et les deux autres patiemment) pour qu'il nous donne un rapport complet. Après une minute ou deux, il cria: "Je l'ai trouvé!"

J'essayai de ne pas sautiller sous l'effet de la joie, mais il sembla que Ben savait ce que je voulais et il mit une de ses grandes mains calleuses sur ma tête. J'essayai de ne pas faire la moue devant son regard amusé. "Où est-il?" Demandai-je à la place.

Yasopp regarda derrière lui à travers son télescope avant d'annoncer. "Il est près de l'eau. Il y a d'autres personnes avec lui; un gars blond, un gars aux cheveux verts portant trois épées" Trois épées? Cool. "- Deux filles et un garçon avec un chapeau ..." Je regardai Yasopp puisqu'il se tut et pencha ma tête de façon interrogatrice.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Yasopp? " Demanda Ben.

"C-C'-C'est ... .. Luffy! Et dès que Yasopp dit cela, je me sentis comme si la foudre m'avait frappé. Mes yeux s'agrandirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps bougea de son propre chef prenant le télescope de Yasopp, je le levai à mon oeil droit et le pointai vers l'endroit où il l'avait fait. Effectivement, le petit qui-n'est-pas-un-ours était en train d'agiter ses bras et disait fervemment quelque chose, et celui qui l'écoutait, torse penché en avant alors qu'il était au niveau des yeux de la créature et souriant d'un large sourire stupide, était Luffy.

Je restais là, regardant vers le garçon alors qu'il riait et qu'il mit son bras autour du santoryuu* aux cheveux verts. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer à quel point il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Certes, il avait encore ce même sourire stupide qui montrait toute son insouciance ce qui était stupéfiant, et ces mêmes cheveux noirs en désordre, mais il était certainement devenu plus grand ... Plus fort aussi, vu les fins muscles qui entouraient son corps svelte.

J'observais à travers le petit télescope pendant que le santoryuu dévisageait Luffy et que fermement mais doucement enlevait le bras du plus petit garçon. Luffy fit faussement la moue avant de se tourner vers le blond et de geindre quelque chose. Le blond cria quelque chose en retour et donna des coups de pied sur la tête de mon pauvre Luffy. Luffy frotta l'endroit où le blond l'avait frappé, avant de sourire en retour à la chose animal en face de lui. La chose animale commença à trembler et dit quelque chose à Luffy, et la prochaine chose que je sus, était qu'un bras long et élastique m'avait attrapé moi et les autres par la taille et que nous avions tous été tirés vers le bas ,si vite, que lorsque j'avais enregistré ce qui s'était passé, j'étais déjà en bas sur la plage de sable chaud.

"Pwah!" était un bruit stupide, mais un bruit que je fis néanmoins lorsque je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour respirer l'air doux. La plage était devenue très silencieuse et je regardai autour de moi. J'étais, apparemment assis sur Yasopp, Ben et Lucky (dans cet ordre). Luffy et ses amis s'étaient tous levés autour de nous avec des expressions perplexes/choquées. Spécialement Luffy qui avait un regard comique avec des yeux si grand qu'ils couvraient presque tout son visage.

Mais, comme il était Luffy, le choc passa très vite et bientôt, il porta un sourire si large, qu'il s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. "SHANKS!" était le seul avertissement rempli de bonheur que j'eus avant que je fusse en proie à un Luffy-gros câlin.

Je le serrai contre moi et l'enlaçai autour de la taille et criai un "Luffy!" Nous sommes restés comme ça, moi balançant Luffy de gauche à droite et lui, accroché à mon cou comme à sa propre vie.

"Hey! N'avons-nous pas le droit à un câlin aussi?" J'entendis dire Yasopp et laissai à contrecœur Luffy y aller alors qu'il pouvait aller serrer mes compagnons, auxquels il se conforma.

Je ris, lorsque j'entendis trois "Ouf!" consécutifs, suivie de trois "Pan!". Je regardai vers les compagnons de Luffy et me grattai la tête d'un air penaud.

"Eeh, désolé pour tout ça. Je courrai après votre ami qui-n'est-pas-un-ours. Ça ne signifie pas que je ne vous ai pas fait peur." Dis-je.

"Pas de problème." Dit la fille aux cheveux oranges. Elle tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, que je pris avec reconnaissance. "Je suis Nami, la navigatrice, en passant, et le blond est Sanji, notre cuisinier. Le santoryuu est Zorro, le second, puis il y a Chopper (le docteur), Robin (l'archéologue). Brook (le musicien), Franky (le mécanicien), et Usopp (le tireur d'élite) sont dans le bateau, mais nous vous les présenterons les gars." Quand elle les présenta, elle les lui montra à chaque fois. Je fis un signe à chacun d'eux avec mon équipage. Lorsque nous entendîmes le nom de Usopp, Yasopp commença à bredouiller.

"U-Usopp!? Vraiment?"

Luffy hocha vigoureusement la tête d'où il était perché, c'est-à-dire sur son second. (Quand avait-il bouger?). "Yeah!" S'exclama-t-il, puis il appela à grands cris, "USO ~ PP! Viens par là une seconde!"

"Ne crie pas dans mon oreille!" S'écria Zorro. Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu de mon côté que Zorro prenait soin de Luffy, protégeant son capitaine.

"Quoi?" Cria une voix du navire. Nous tournâmes nos têtes pour le voir, un garçon comme Yasopp avec des cheveux noirs et un long nez qui regardait dans notre direction de manière confuse. Ses yeux parcoururent chacun d'entre nous, avant de se concentrer sur Yasopp. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

"P-Papa!?" Et alors, il sauta du bateau et couru vers nous à toute vitesse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils enlacent Yasopp, un peu comme Luffy l'avait fait, mais au contraire, il ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques pas devant nous. "Papa, est-ce vraiment toi?" Demanda-t-il. Il était clairement évident qu'il n'était pas certain s'il devait enlacer son père. Yasopp le remarqua et écarta ses bras en invitation. En criant un: "Papa!" Usopp sauta dans les longs bras de son père. Le père et le fils pleuraient en duo de joie et j'avais presque envie de les rejoindre.

"Allez les gars! C'est la fête!" Cria Luffy. "Sanji! Cuisine-nous quelque chose de bon! Cuisine-nous quelque chose de bon!"

"Tais-toi idiot!" Cria Sanji, mais qui respecta néanmoins la demande de son capitaine. L'heure suivante s'écoula en bavardant avec Luffy, à mettre la table, à amener le reste de mon équipage de ce côté de l'île, et à aider Zorro et Franky- qui était sorti avec Brook pour voir ce qu'était toute cette agitation- à trouver et tuer toutes les créatures comestibles sur cette île. La moitié de mon équipage faillit s'évanouir quand les deux ramenèrent des monstres gigantesques comme s'ils s'agissaient de simples cerfs. Apparemment, quelques monstres ne suffisaient pas, car ils firent demi-tour et en ramenèrent plus.

"Luffy mange beaucoup." Fut tout ce que dit Nami, quand je lui avais demandé. Le cuisinier fit équipe avec notre cuisinier et ils firent tout superbement. Je détestai l'admettre, mais le cuisinier de Luffy semblait meilleur que le nôtre. Yasopp et Usopp semblèrent avoir trouvé un coin pour eux et étaient en train de parler d'eux. Nami et Robin se prélassaient sur des chaises de plage, alors que Sanji faisait des cœurs vers elles. Zorro était en train de regarder vers Sanji pour une raison ou une autre, et Brook jouait des airs sur son violon tandis que Franky chantait faux avec Luffy et certains membres de mon équipage. Ben et Lucky étaient en train de parler avec Chopper.

Finalement, Nami cria au groupe de chanteurs de se taire et la foule se dispersa pour faire leurs propres affaires. Luffy se précipita vers moi. Vraiment, il était juste trop mignon.

"Hey Shanks !" Dit-il joyeusement.

"Hmm? Demandai-je paresseusement. Il sourit et s'assit à côté de moi.

"Comment ça va?" Fut tout ce qu'il demanda. Je ris devant son insouciance qui semblerait ne jamais changer.

"Bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous rencontrons réellement à nouveau. N'étions-nous pas censés nous rencontrer après que tu sois devenu le roi des pirates? " Demandai-je pour le taquiner. Il eut un petit rire.

"Nous pouvons toujours le repromettre à nouveau." Dit-il. J'étais trop heureux pour corriger sa grammaire.

Au la place, je dis, "Tu as un bon équipage. Un santoryuu, une voleuse, le fils de Yasopp, un cyborg, un gentleman cuisinier, un squelette, un bidule de cerf, et une archéologue. Je cochai chaque doigt lorsque je les comptai. En comptant Luffy, seulement neuf personnes. "Combien de membres ont le pouvoir des fruits du démons?"

"Hmmm ... moi ... Franky… Brook… Chopper... Robin. Cinq!" Compta-t-il.

Je ris. "Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais compter." Plaisantais-je. Il fit faussement la moue avant de me sourire à nouveau et de reposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Le chapeau de paille que je lui avais donné, pendait lâchement derrière sa tête; retenue par une corde. Je l'étudiai pour voir s'il y avait des motifs fixes dessus, mais c'était relativement le même que lorsque je lui avais donné la première fois. Nous nous assîmes là les deux capitaines en train d'écouter les plaisanteries joyeuses de leur équipage. Je souhaitai que nous puissions rester comme ça pour toujours, mais aussitôt que les assiettes ont été servies sur la table du buffet et que l'alcool était sorti, Luffy bondit en criant,

"VIIIIAAAANNNNDE!" et il se précipita sur la nourriture. J'arquais un sourcil vers lui avant de le suivre. Tout le monde était en train de se servir. Même Yasopp et Usopp sortirent de leur coin pour avoir de la nourriture et se joindre à la fête. Luffy se faisait frapper sur la tête par Nami quand il essayait de prendre toute la nourriture d'un seul coup. Je ris pour la énième fois, quand je vis Luffy boire du jus de pomme à la place de l'alcool comme le reste d'entre nous. Mon esprit se souvint du temps où il avait dix ans, et que je l'avais poussé à boire du jus de pomme. Il était à la fois rassurant et décevant de savoir qu'il était encore un gamin.

Tous avaient fait un énorme feu de joie et dansaient autour en mangeant. Luffy et Lucky étaient en train de faire un concours de nourriture et Ben buvait beaucoup, alors je décidai de m'asseoir vers Chopper.

"Hey toi." Dis-je. Chopper me regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés. Il avait arrêté sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Le rassurai-je.

"T-Tais-toi! Je suis un pirate! Je n'ai pas peur de toi!" Cria-t-Il. Contrairement à ses paroles, il tremblait à la folie. Je ris et je m'assis à côté de lui. Je remarquai qu'il se précipita légèrement un peu plus loin, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

"Salut, je suis Shanks. Lui dis-je, en tendant ma main.

"T-Tais-toi! Je sais qui tu es!" Cria Chopper. Il me rappela Luffy quand il était plus jeune, essayant toujours d'agir de façon plus virile et plus mature qu'il était vraiment. Je décidai, comme pour Luffy, que Chopper avait besoin de louange.

"Alors tu es un médecin hein. C'est plutôt cool. Je parie que tu es assez talentueux hein?"

"Tais-toi, salopard. Salop. " Il me disait encore de me taire, mais cette fois, Chopper était en train de rire et faisait une danse joyeuse un peu bizarre. C'était surprenant de voir comment ses émotions pouvaient tourner sur 180.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de cette façon. Je parlais avec Chopper, Luffy et Lucky mangeaient, et les autres parlaient entre eux, dansaient, ou buvaient jusqu'à l'inconscience. Zorro et Sanji semblaient avoir disparu à la tombée de la nuit et Chopper s'endormit, alors je retournai à ma place par la falaise. Luffy, qui sans Sanji pour lui cuisiner plus de nourriture, et qui n'avait plus aucune personne consciente avec qui faire la fête, s'approcha pour s'asseoir à nouveau vers moi.

"Hey Shanks !" Luffy sourit. C'était étonnant de voir encore toute l'énergie que le garçon avait. Comme avant, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Hey Shanks? Peut-on dormir ensemble comme nous le faisions quand j'étais petit?" Marmonna Luffy avant de s'endormir.

"Idiot. Je n'ai pas le choix, car tu dors déjà." Dis-je à voix basse. Je souris à son visage endormi, avant de m'abaisser doucement pour que nous soyons tous les deux dans une position couchée. Luffy se blottit contre moi et murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible. J'enterrai mon visage dans ses doux cheveux sombres et passai seulement mon bras autour de sa taille, avant de m'endormir ainsi.

**A / N: Cette idée vient de me frapper quand je regardais une AMV. Review s'il vous plaît! Devrais-je continuer? Je pourrais faire une fic sur Shanks / Luffy. Je ne sais pas encore. Review et dites-moi votre avis! Merci! Et aussi, est-ce que je devrais faire une apparition de Ace? Review!**

**Je suis désolée si le français est mauvais. J'ai utilisé un traducteur en ligne. Je sais seulement le japonais et l'anglais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. J'ai décidé de faire un Shanks/Luffy. Je vous remercie shinangel et Clarrolx pour les reviews. Euh, j'aimerai avoir mon ami pour traduire cela, mais c'est très apprécié!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas One Piece ni le cul sexy de Shanks.**

**Pairing: Zorro / Sanji Peut-être Shanks / Luffy si les gens veulent, moi aussi**

Chapitre 2

Je bâillai les rayons lumineux du soleil attaquèrent brutalement mes yeux. Le côté droit de mon corps était plus chaud que le gauche et je me souviens vaguement m'être endormi avec Luffy.

... .. Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir et tout le sommeil disparut instantanément. Effectivement, mes yeux eurent contact avec un Luffy endormi. Son visage était calme et même dans son sommeil, il avait un sourire niais. Ses légers ronflements étaient mélangés à des marmonnements aléatoires à propos de nourriture (c'est-à-dire de viande). Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser de quoi il avait l'air quand il dormait maintenant et quand il dormait comme un jeune garçon.

"... Mmm ... Shanks ..." marmonna Luffy avant de se blottir plus près de mon côté. Mon visage brûla - pas mon corps tout entier. Je pourrais parier que quiconque me verrait, penserait alors que j'étais une tomate trop mûre. Mon pantalon se sentit serrer dans la région de l'aine.

_Ce n'est pas bon_, pensais-je désespérément pour me convaincre. _Je ne suis pas censé être excité._ _Et par Luffy de toutes les personnes! Je suis censé penser à lui comme mon fils! Il pense à moi comme son héros et son père!_ J'essayai et essayai, mais tous mes efforts furent rendus inutiles quand Luffy se frotta le visage sur ma poitrine.

"Luffy, arrête." Bredouillai-je du bout des lèvres. Comme il n'arrêtait pas, j'essayai à nouveau. Encore une fois, je fus ignoré. J'envisageai d'utiliser la force, lorsque le poids de Luffy s'enleva brusquement de moi. Je regardai vers le coupable et vis les cheveux verts du second, Zoro. Il tenait Luffy par la peau du cou.

"Mwa-? Zoro? " Demanda Luffy d'un air endormi. Zoro soupira simplement.

"Oi Capitaine. Sanji dit que la nourriture est prête." Luffy se força à se réveiller à ces mots.

"YAY! ", cria-t-il et il sauta de l'emprise de Zoro pour courir à toute vitesse à la salle à manger.

"Merci." Dis-je. Zoro se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête. Je fis la moue. "Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?", demandai-je.

" Je parle quand j'en ai besoin." Fut sa réponse. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ressemblait tellement à Ben. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où Ben était là pour moi et quand il agissait comme un père exaspéré et que je souriais. Si Zoro était aussi semblable que Ben comme je le pense, je savais que Luffy était dans de bonnes mains.

"Alors, comment est-ce que toi et Luffy vous êtes-vous rencontrés?" Demandai-je. Zoro glissa ses trois épées hors de l'étui et s'assit; les épées étaient placées soigneusement sur son épaule droite. Apparemment, ça allait être une longue discussion.

"Comme tu pourrais l'avoir deviné, j'ai été le premier à rejoindre son équipage. J'ai… eu quelques problèmes avec les marines et l'idiot de fils du colonel avait parié que je ne pouvais pas tenir un mois attaché à une croix sans manger. Luffy a pénétré sur le territoire de la Marine sans autorisation juste pour me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il était un pirate et qu'il voulait que je rejoigne son équipage. Naturellement, j'ai d'abord refusé, mais il a continué à insister. Peu de temps après, Luffy a découvert que le fils de l'idiot de la Marine allait brisé notre pari et m'exécuter, alors lui et l'autre enfant nommé Coby, vinrent à mon secours. Nous avons battu les Marines facilement, et j'ai accepté de faire partie de son équipage afin de pouvoir réaliser mon propre but. Laisse-moi te dire que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai découvert que j'étais le seul membre de l'équipage de Luffy. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait. " Zoro rit à ce souvenir.

"Et les autres?" Demandai-je.

"La suivante dans l'équipage fut Nami. Je n'avais pas confiance en elle au départ, mais Luffy avait passé un accord avec elle. Nous l'avons sauvée de Buggy, à qui elle était en train d'essayer de voler." Je ris quand j'entendis le nom de Buggy. Je pouvais encore entendre sa forte voix hurlante, maudissant tous ceux qui essayaient de voler ses bijoux. "Ensuite, nous avons mis les voiles vers l'île suivante." Il fit une pause à ce moment-là et me regarda. "l'île d'Usopp." Je fis un o avec ma bouche. "Un grand nombre d'événements se sont passés là-bas et, en fin de compte, Usopp a rejoint notre équipage et son amie nous a fait un bateau, Going Merry go *. Nous avons voyagé plus loin sur la mer où nous sommes tombés sur un restaurant flottant. C'était ici que nous avons rencontré Sanji. J'étais surpris de voir une petite forme de sourire attendri sur les lèvres de Zoro au nom de Sanji. Etant un pirate, je n'avais aucun problème avec l'homosexualité et quand j'ai vu l'expression de Zoro à propos de Sanji, j'ai réalisé la force de son amour pour lui. Je me sentis légèrement jaloux de leur amour. "De toute évidence, il nous a rejoint. Il n'y avait juste nous pendant un moment. Puis, nous sommes allés sur grand line depuis East Blue et nous avons rencontré Chopper. Nami fut malade et Chopper était le seul à pouvoir la soigner.

Après nous avoir rejoint, nous avons eu un petit ... événement à Alabasta et après, Robin a rejoint notre groupe. A nouveau, il n'y avait juste nous pendant un moment, puis nous sommes arrivés sur une île où Franky nous a rejoint. Peu de temps après, nous avons atteint Zombie Island, où Brook nous a rejoint. C'était il y a un mois." Zoro cessa de parler et il y eut un long silence.

"Wow". Etait tout ce que je puisse dire. Dire de Luffy qu'il avait eu une aventure était un doux euphémisme.

"Shanks! Zoro! Nourriture!" La voix de Luffy retentit à travers toute l'île. Luffy était peut-être plus fort et plus sage maintenant, mais il était encore la même boule d'énergie élastique qu'il y a 10 ans. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je me levai et brossai la saleté sur mon pantalon.

"Merci de m'y avoir raconté." Dis-je. Zoro sourit légèrement et se leva à son tour.

"Allons-y. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que Luffy mange toute la nourriture." Dit Zoro. Je ris et hocha la tête, le suivant jusqu'aux autres gars. Yasopp et Usopp étaient en train de rire hystériquement à une chose ou à une autre, Ben mangeait avec un groupe de gars de notre navire, et Lucky parlait à Franky. De ce que je pus entendre, ils parlaient de ... Cola?

"Shanks!" Luffy me fit signe de la main d'où il était perché sur une branche d'arbre perdue. Zoro se dirigea vers Sanji vers la porte extérieure de la cuisine. Je le vis mettre un bras autour du jeune blond. À n'importe quels autres spectateurs, cela semblait informel. "Mignon hein."

"Hein?" Demandai-je. Je regardai vers Luffy. Luffy sourit et fit un signe dans la direction des deux tourtereaux.

"Ces deux." Dit-il. "Ils essayent de garder ça secret, mais tout le monde (sauf Chopper) sait à leur sujet, même moi. Ils ne sont pas très discrets." Il se mit à rire. Son rire était si beau… attends. Qu'est-ce que? Je secouai la tête. Mauvais Shanks! Mauvais! Que diable suis-je en train de penser! Luffy est mon adorable boule de caoutchouc d'énergie. Pas quelque chose pour laquelle j'ai des sentiments! "Shanks? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Luffy. Je me pris la tête.

"Rien." Dis-je. Luffy me regarda avec de grands yeux d'onyx, avant d'oublier cela. Apparemment, c'était trop pour son cerveau.

"Pas assez de nourriture? " Plaisantais-je. Luffy tira la langue, espiègle.

"Tais-toi, stupide Shanks!" Je ris avec Luffy. Sanji vint avec une assiette de nourriture pour moi. Luffy essaya d'allonger sa main pour attraper la bouffe, mais il fut gifler par le cuisinier.

"Ce n'est pas pour toi, Luffy! Si tu en veux plus, va chercher toi-même!" gronda Sanji. Luffy grogna, mais courut tout de même chercher plus de nourriture. Il fut de retour en un temps record, un tas de nourriture sur un grand plat qui pouvait être gardé pleine par un géant inconfortablement pendant une année.

Impossible, il en mangea une bouchée. "Tu as une grande gueule à ce que je vois.", plaisantai-je.

**A / B: Désolé, c'est très court. Je ne pouvais pas penser à écrire autre chose pour ce chapitre.**

***-go en japonais signifie bateau**

**Je suis en train d'écrire un essai pour l'anglais et j'ai eu mon SAT. Review!**

**C'est pour shinangel, qui traverse toute la peine de le lire en anglais.**


End file.
